


Next To Me

by selectural



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kaito is like a child and shuuichi is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selectural/pseuds/selectural
Summary: When Shuuichi's boyfriend moves in with him, he doesn't really think about it when he agrees to let him join him on his weekly shopping trip. Little does he know that Kaito has the resolve of a young child, and that it would definitely show during their little excursion.





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> i started thinking about how kaito would definitely be That Guy who would just drop random things he wanted into the cart if he were at a store, and this is the result! just take it

It was normal for Shuuichi to wake up early every Sunday morning and go to the grocery store to pick up the things he needed for that week. It was almost a comforting routine, something he never strayed from. He didn’t expect much of that to change when his boyfriend moved into his apartment with him.

But things can change quite quickly, especially when the spontaneous and unpredictable astronaut was involved.

Shuuichi hadn’t thought much of it when Kaito asked if he could come along on his “adventure” to the market, and agreed to it almost immediately. After all, it would be much easier to carry all the groceries with four hands instead of two. Shuuichi compiled the usual grocery list that morning, which never took very long, as only a few things would need to be restocked.

The ride to the market never took long. As they walked through the doors, Kaito grabbed a cart, and as he did, Shuuichi glanced down at his list. “Alright, we need milk, bread…” He mumbled to himself, looking back up. Only to see Kaito heading toward a plethora of star shaped cookies on display near the front.

“M-Momota-kun!” Shuuichi called, hurrying after him and pulling the brim of his hat down to avoid the stares of the strangers within the store. Kaito looked briefly back at him, and Shuuichi caught the glimpse of a grin on his face.

“Kaito!” The man himself exclaimed, picking up a box of the star shaped cookies. “Call me Kaito, remember? We’ve been together for over a year!”

Shuuichi hesitated. “K-Kaito, we don’t need those!”

Kaito scoffed. “The hell’re you talking about? Everyone needs these!” He tossed them into the basket, but Shuuichi picked them up again and placed them back on the display table.

“Kaito, please! We only need to get what’s necessary!”

Kaito frowned. “Cookies are necessary! Plus, they’re star shaped! Which makes them...uh...necessessary!”

Shuuichi sighed. God, he was so tired. “But… we...” Hell, who was he kidding? Kaito was the most stubborn person he knew. There was no way he could convince him not to do it. He was being a total pushover (And he knew it), but he complied. “Alright… but please promise me that you won’t get anything else we don’t need.”

Kaito beamed at him, picking up the cookies again and tossing them into the cart. “Promise!”

Shuuichi rubbed his eyes and looked back down at the list before scanning the aisles for the items they would need. “Alright… this way.” He pointed toward the bread aisle and slowly started towards it, looking back to make sure Kaito was following.

He saw Kaito’s coat in his peripheral vision and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Shuuichi stopped in front of the wall of bread, looking around for the white bread he normally bought. “Hm… do you see the white bread, Kaito?” He asked, looking over his shoulder. But Kaito wasn’t there.

“... Oh jeez.” He looked around frantically, his cheeks flushing slightly when a lady looked at him strangely. He didn’t have to worry too long, as Kaito himself came strolling back down the aisle, a carton of mint mochi ice cream in his hands.

“Shuuichi!” He called, waving the carton around. “The mochi is half off today!”

Shuuichi frowned, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them again. “Kaito, we don’t need mochi! As I said, stuff like that isn’t necessary!”

Kaito pouted. “Yeah, I guess you’re right…”

Shuuichi sighed gratefully. “Thank-”

“It’s necessESSary!” Kaito announced, puffing out his chest and dropping the mochi in the cart.

Shuuichi stared, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. This was a bad idea on his part. A very bad idea. He gnawed his lip nervously, trying to work up the nerve to tell Kaito that necessessary wasn’t a word and that he should stop being so inconsiderate, but there Kaito went, sauntering back down the aisle.

“Momo- er, Kaito! Wait for me, please!” In his hurry, Shuuichi grabbed the wrong type of bread off the shelf and dropped it in the cart, scrambling after Kaito. And the fact that the cart had a messed up wheel that kept pushing him in the wrong directions didn’t help at all.

When he caught up to Kaito, Shuuichi slowed to a walking pace. “Please, we don’t have to have any of this extra stuff!”

Kaito waved his hand dismissively. “It’s not bad to get these kinds of things every once in awhile!”

“But…” Well, shit. Shuuichi couldn’t find it in him to tell his boyfriend off, but he made a mental note to never take Kaito to the grocery store again.

“Alright, _please_ stay with me for the rest of the trip.”

Kaito grinned, placing his hands on his hips as they walked. “You can count on me!”

Shuuichi couldn’t count on him.

Before he knew it, the cart was filled with useless trinkets and foods. Part of him couldn’t believe that he had agreed to buy all of his stuff, but he knew that with enough prodding he would do anything to avoid conflict. Trying to evade the possibility that Kaito would find some other thing he thought was shiny and put it in the cart, he tried to gather all the things they actually needed as quickly as he could.

The checkout was hell. If Shuuichi didn’t know about his anxiety, he would’ve been more surprised at this turn of events. While Kaito walked triumphantly out of the store, fortunately carrying most of the bags, Shuuichi trudged after him, his shoulders slumped and a tired frown on his face.

But that night, after all the groceries had been stuffed into their already over filled fridge, Kaito whispered something to him while they were laying next to each other in their bed.

“Hey… Shuuichi. I know that you didn’t really wanna get any of that stuff, so… thank you. Really.” The kiss Kaito pressed to his temple almost made it all worth it. Yet there was one thing he was definitely sure about.

There was no way Shuuichi was going to take Kaito with him anywhere ever again.


End file.
